


Not Her Type

by MarvelDC31



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Crack, Declarations Of Love, F/F, First Kiss, Food Issues, How Do I Tag, Kinda, Love Confessions, Realization, Teasing, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelDC31/pseuds/MarvelDC31
Summary: Mon-El professes his love, Kara curves him and goes for the love of her life, Lena, instead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is but I hope you enjoy it! Send me prompts, my Tumblr is in my bio. Also, I really hope this doesn't suck... By the way, there is definite shade at the end there.

Mon-El decides it would be best to ask Winn and James for help.

He walks up to the two who are whispering to each other by Winn’s workstation and smiles, “Hi!”

Winn bolts upwards, straightening his back and tie, “Mon-El! Buddy! What can we do for you?”

James smiles but Mon-El doesn’t pick up on the tension, “I have a question. You say that the customs to be with someone are different here on Earth. Could you explain it to me?”

James raises an eyebrow, “Uh, if you don’t mind me asking…why?”

“I have…what did you call it, again? Oh, right, I have _feelings_ for someone and I want to know the appropriate course of action to take.”

“Right, well,” Winn takes a deep breath, “okay. So, first, you got to see if they’re interested in you and tell them how you feel. If it’s reciprocated then ask them out on a date.”

“A date?” Mon-El tilts his head.

“Yeah,” James smiles awkwardly, “it’s where you spend time together to see if you want to get more involved and how much you really like each other.”

“Huh,” Mon-El squints, “that is slightly more complicated than how we did it on Daxam.”

“Oh, I imagine,” Winn mumbles.

At that moment, Alex steps into their line of vision. Mon-El grins and starts off towards her.

“Alex knows Kara best, she’ll be able to help right?” he asks James and Winn.

The boys freeze; they look to each other in utter _horror_. 

“Did he just say—” James whispers in fear.

_“Kara?”_ Winn says, shaking his head in denial.

They close their eyes in synchronization, muttering one word together, “Fuck.”

As they turn around, their hopes of keeping Mon-El away from the fiasco he’s about to create are dashed. He’s already a step away from Alex. He opens his mouth. James and Winn hold their breaths.

“Alex!” Mon-El greets.

She sighs, turning around to face him, “Yeah?”

“How do I ask Kara out on a date in a way that she’ll say yes?” he smiles charmingly in an attempt to have Alex tell him all she can.

Alex stares at him uncomprehendingly, “What?”

His smile withers, “I-I want to ask Kara to be my mate?”

An incredulous smile creeps up upon Alex’s face, “And why is that?”

“I—uh, I love her?” Mon-El replies with a questioning tone.

Finally, Alex can’t hold it in any longer. She laughs. She laughs harder than she has in a long time because _oh wow, this guy thinks he has a chance with my sister._

Alex continues to laugh.

Thirty-seconds pass and Alex is still laughing.

Mon-El stands there, feeling incredibly awkward.

She’s still laughing.

“Alex?” he mumbles.

“Sorry, sorry,” Alex smirks. “Anyway, nothing I can say will change how it’ll end.”

Mon-El opens his mouth to speak but Alex simply laughs again and walks away, shaking her head.

_Perfect timing,_ Winn thinks as Kara breezes into the DEO exactly then.

“Hey, Mon-El!” she says as she passes by him.

Kara walks up to James and Winn, “James! Winn! How are you guys?”

They smile at her, telling her a little about their day. Mon-El walks up to Kara, deciding now is the time.

James and Winn read his expression well and decide to back the hell out of there.

“We’ll just be—uh,” James mutters.

“In the…training area!” Winn continues and fails miserably at playing it cool.

James glares at him, looking like he wants to smack Winn upside the head.

“Why are you guys going there?” Kara tilts her head in confusion.

James grins, “We’re training!”

“Y-yeah,” Winn grimaces, “training.”

“Anyway, we got to go. Bye!” James says as he pulls Winn along with him, both almost sprinting.

“Okay,” Kara raises her eyebrows, drawing out the ‘y.’

When she turns, she finds Mon-El standing right in front of her. She stumbles back awkwardly, trying to regain her personal space.

Before Kara can say anything, Mon-El takes a step forward and says, “We shall go on a date.”

Kara pauses, words not computing, “What?”

“I was told that the mating rituals here on Earth contain this event called ‘dating’ and I think we should observe this ritual if we are to be mates,” and it takes all of Kara not to face-palm as Mon-El says that.

“Listen, Mon-El, I…I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Kara winces.

He blinks in confusion, “Why not? How else do we become mates?”

Kara rubs her hands together anxiously, “We don’t have to become… _mates_ just because we are the last of our similar kind.”

“But,” Mon-El’s eyebrows furrow, “that is not why I am asking this.”

Now, Kara’s just plain _lost_. Why else would he think she’d agree to… _marrying_ him? Who marries someone they think of as a brother.

“Mon-El…” Kara murmurs.

“I think I may love you, Kara Zor-El,” he states and nods to himself.

Kara closes her eyes… _of course, and I thought my life couldn’t get any more complicated._

“Mon-El,” Kara sighs, “I love you, too.”

She hurries to finish her thought when she sees his features brighten, “But as a brother! Not as a possible romantic partner. You are like my baby brother, someone I can protect and cherish. But I’ll never be able to love you _that_ way.”

A tinge of anger creeps up onto his expression, “But that doesn’t make sense!”

Kara sighs and closes her eyes again, “I’m sorry.”

“What about when you smiled at me like I was all you wanted?” Mon-El demands.

Kara squints, trying to pinpoint any of those times. When has she ever given him _that_ smile? The one she reserves for those she loves too dearly? It takes her a few moments before she understands.

Almost about to laugh, Kara says, “Like when I was talking to Alex and looked at you last night?”

He grins, relieved, “Yes!”

“I’m sorry,” Kara grimaces, although it is kind of funny, “I didn’t actually mean to look at you. I was thinking about how to best tease Alex and must have daydreamed in your direction.”

“But,” Mon-El begs, “there were other times!”

Kara tries to think but all she can remember is those times when Mon-El was in the room and her thoughts had drifted off to—she stops thinking right there. He was saying she smiled like she was gazing at the person she wanted the most. Except, the person she was envisioning was…

“Oh, crap,” Kara mumbles, taking several steps back.

“Wha—” Mon-El beings before Kara cuts him off.

“I have to go!” she shouts, already racing out of the DEO and towards L Corp.

Winn walks back to Mon-El slowly, patting him on the shoulder, “Should’ve warned you earlier but…you’re not her type, man.”

Mon-El can hear Alex laughing from the other side of the room.

Alex just can’t believe it took her sister this long to figure it out.

* * *

 

Kara will forever deny that she flew into three birds on her way to L Corp. She will even further deny that she had done so while thinking about a certain someone. Either way, it happened. It will certainly make a specific Luthor laugh when she is later told of these incidents.

When Kara finally lands in the bushes by L Corp, she wastes no time into changing into her civilian clothes. Moments later, she is in the elevator, finally having time to freak out.

_I was think about Lena when I saw smiling like that oh my god does that mean what I think it means?_ Kara thinks, _crap, yeah it totally does. How was I so blind to my own heart? Doors are opening oh no what do I even say?_

As she was panicking, the doors did actually open. They opened, revealing Lena Luthor on the other side.

“Kara!” Lena smiles pleasantly, taking a step back. “It’s good to see you! To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Kara laughs nervously, “Oh, I-It’s nothing.”

Lena frowns worriedly, “Are you sure?”

“Yep, absolutely!” Kara grins, folding her hands together. “Were you going somewhere or…”

“Oh, no, no,” Lena shrugs, taking a seat on her couch, “it can wait. I’d rather listen to you tell me whatever it is you wanted to tell me.”

Kara sits close beside Lena—perhaps too close—and smiles, “Who says I need a reason?”

Lena blushes slightly and it makes Kara feel giddy. How did she not pick up on her own feelings before? The real question, right there.

“Well, still, I’m sure you had a reason,” Lena leans backwards against the couch.

Kara nods, “This time, I do, yes.”

Lena raises an eyebrow, prompting Kara to continue.

“So, I had a conversation,” Kara starts off before hesitating.

“Fascinating,” Lena nods teasingly.

Kara blushes, “And this conversation got me thinking.”

“About what?” Lena leans forward, Kara’s body language and words igniting a flame of hope inside her.

“About…me, and my feelings,” Kara whispers.

Lena hears her, though, and replies, “What feelings Kara?”

“Feelings…like,” Kara opens and closes her mouth repeatedly, “like…about…I just—you just—”

Kara’s frustrated groan stops anymore words from stumbling their way out of her mouth. She looks towards Lena, who looks ready to say something, and closes her eyes, sucking in a deep breath.

“Goddammit,” Kara mutters before she pulls Lena in by her shoulders and presses her lips to Lena’s.

Lena melts into it, smiling slightly. Their kiss doesn’t last very long as Kara jumps back, wide-eyed.

“I’m sorry,” she mumbles, “I shouldn’t have just done that. I should have said something or asked or—”

“Kara,” Lena laughs, “it’s okay.”

“Really?” Kara grins hopefully.

Lena nods and smirks, “It was _quite_ enjoyable.”

Kara blushes for the second time in a few minutes, “Oh…I—um, thank you.”

“I wouldn’t mind doing it again, you know,” Lena wiggles her eyes.

Kara laughs and leans forward once more but Lena puts a finger against her lips and says, “But first…dinner. How’s tonight at seven sound?”

Kara jumps in her seat giddily, “It sounds great!”

“Good, I’ll reserve our table then,” Lena says while thinking of where she can take Kara to impress her.

Kara smiles before she stands up, “I’m sure you have important CEO stuff to do, so…I’ll see you at seven?”

Lena nods with a grin, “I’ll see you at seven.”

Skipping out of the building, Kara can’t help the wide smile that stretches across her lips.

* * *

When Kara makes it back to the DEO, the first thing that happens is Mon-El stepping up beside her, saying, “I’m sorry for being so direct, Kara. How about this…would you like to go on a date with me tonight?”

Kara glances at Winn and James (stupid CEO, getting to take days off whoever he wants) and watches as they sigh in despair, hanging their heads. 

“Sorry, Mon-El,” Kara shrugs but her smile never leaves her face, “but I’ve already got a date tonight.”

Winn and James’ heads snap up and they sprint towards her.

“With who?” Winn exclaims in genuine happiness for his friend.

“Lena Luthor,” Kara says proudly, hands on her hips.

Alex, who had managed to sneak up behind her, slings an arm across her shoulders, “About damn time, sis.”

Kara turns to glare playfully at Alex, “Oh, says you.”

Alex draws her arm back, shaking her head, “Well, I guess you won’t be getting those potstickers I just ordered.”

Kara panics as she watches Alex walk away, shouting, “I’m sorry, Alex! Forgive me! Please! I need my potstickers!”

She rushes after Alex who’s been laughing the entire time.

James and Winn flank Mon-El, string after the Danvers sisters.

“It’s like I said earlier,” Winn sighs, “you’re just not her type.”

Mon-El tilts his head, “What about Alex Danvers then?”

James and Winn groan, giving up on the failure that Mon-El is when it comes to his love life.

Winn walks away, mumbling, “Did you not understand _anything_ when I said _not her type?”_

James rolls his eyes as he too walks away. After all, why would Kara choose Mon-El when she had said no to a man like James?

It just didn’t make any sense.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment! Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
